el poder de los demonios y angeles
by fuegotoxico191
Summary: finn se fue durante aventura solo durante 10 años durante ese tiempo OOO se bolbio mas peligroso por eso los reinos fueron obligados a aumentar sus defensas pero un mes antes de que finn buelba los enemigos se bolbieron mas fuertes finn intentara derrotarlos
1. saga guardianes capitulo 1: el regreso

**el**

**regreso de el héroe**

_dulce reino_

-Hoy honramos a finn el humano por eliminar todo mal en OOO- dijo la DP para después darle a finn una medalla de oro

_10 años después_

_dulce reino_

-hoy recordamos a finn que ase 10 años se fue de OOO en es momento no abia ningún mal ahora son muy fuertes los males-dijo la dp

_praderas_

unos trols estaban atacando a alguien pero es ser los estaba matando solo quedaba uno

lo agarro de la cabeza y lo lanso al dulce reino el ser bestia un túnica donde guardaba algunos objetos agarro uno de esos objetos y lo uso para moverse muy rápido al dulce reino

ya dentro del dulce reino el ser saca una espada y le corta la cabeza a el trol los habitantes lo meraron con miedo entonces hablo

-lo siento por asustarlos- dijo el ser mientras guardaba la espada -quien coño eres- dijo la dp -a yo soy nada mas ni nada menos que su héroe finn- dijo sacándose la túnica demostrando que si era el

-que fue de OOO mientras no estuve- dijo finn

**bueno aquí termina el primer episodio si es algo corto pero bueno lo ise mientras estudiaba matematicas para una prueba**


	2. la historia de la DP

**el**

**flashback**

_en el palacio de dulce_

-DP cuénteme que paso con OOO mientras no estuve- dijo Finn

-ok-dijo DP

_**flashback**_

_**una semana después de la desaparision de finn**_

-ok ay que prepararnos para atacar al dulce reino sin su héroe base mucho mas fasil- dijo una criatura esquelética similar al lich solo que mucho mas débil

(- princesa espere como supo eso- pregunto el héroe - meló dijo uno que lo traiciono- responde la chica de chicle)

salen de la cueva donde estaban muchos monstruo y empiezan a atacar a los distintos reinos asiendo que pierdan poder

entonces los reinos aumentaron su poder militar otros sucumbieron y otros se unieron luego de derrotar muchos monstruos se creo la alianza que esta compuesta por los reinos con mas poder militar entre ellos el reino de fugo y este como los dos lideres de la alianza

_**fin del flashback**_

-básicamente paso eso ok aora dime que paso en tu viaje -dijo la dp -no te lo diré todabia porsierto quiero que mi regreso sea un secreto cuando sea el momento de hablar sobre mi viaje quiero que sea cundo todos sepan sobre mi regreso- dijo finn

* * *

><p>me canse de escribir lol ok el próximo capitulo sera una subsaga y el episodio sera subido en navidad<p>

adiós asta la proxima


	3. espesial parte 1

**lo siento dije que la parte de navidad la iba subir en navidad pero me tuve que ir de vacaciones pero bueno este ser también especial ya que sera de año nuevo y de navidad**

* * *

><p><strong><span>navidad<span>**

luego de que la de la explicasion de la dp la dp le dio a Finn una habitación en el palacio

_al día sigiente_

-finn esta noche es navidad se va a realisar acá en el palacio que quieres aser te vas a quedar aquí o te bas a ir- pregunto la princesa -me quedo descuida voy a estar con mi túnica- respondió finn -ok finn- dijo la princesa

_en la __noche_

todos abian llegado Jake, Marceline, Simon Petrikov (rey helado), Betyy que había curado al rey helado y también llegaron barias princesas entre otras personas

-ok para empesar ay que recordar a finn como siempre asemos en navidad- dijo jake luego de honrar a finn -he y tu quien eres nunca te e visto en OOO- le pregunto jake a finn sin saber que era finn ya que estaba con una túnica -vengo de las afueras de OOO conosi a su amigo fin me dijo que venga a OOO y les de un regalo de su parte llegue ayer- respondió finn -ok niño- dijo marceline

luego de la fiesta empeso el momento de de dar los regalos

-ok quien empiesa- pregunto jake -empiezo yo- dijo finn -ok cual es el regalo de finn- pregunto jake -mas que regalo es una promesa dijo que prometía volver- dijo finn luego todos se pusieron muy feliz pero por alguna razón finn no así qui se fue

luego se escucho una explosión dentro del castillo asi que fin fue y se encontró a un esqueleto, un lobo, un hombre lobo, un dragón y un ser de todos los elementos pelando con los invitado -que esta pasando aqui- pregunto finn todos lo vieron -estamos peliando para dominaros a todos- dijo el dragon -dejen de peliar solo peleen con migo- dijo finn -jajaja quieres morir niño ok peliemos-dijo el lobo -que ases te ban a matar- dijo la dp

inicio la pelea primero fue el lobo el que ataco finn saco su espada para detener el golpe fin le iso untajo en la espalda a el lobo pero el se regenero

(ok pasa que sus con trincantes tenian abilidade espesiales que los asia casi inbensibles el lobo tiene un pelaje que rejenera las partesdañadas de su cuerpo la unica manera de patarlo es contandole partes enteras. el esqueleto tiene huesos de un metal casi indestructible

el hombre lobo tena un abilidad muy similar a la de el lobo solo que alreves los tajos los dañaba el drago tiene unas escamas que solo con fuego se pueden destruir para que pueda resibir daño)

cuando fin se dio cuenta de como matar al lobo empeso cortando sus patas traseral lego le corta las orejas luego el resto de sus patas y luego lo mato cortandolo a la mitad finnresibio mucho daño en la vatalla pero sigio luchando luego de una epica pelea comtra el esqueleto, el hombre lobo y el dragon dode finn fue bensedor (no boy a ecrivir como fue la batalla nose que poner) el ser elemental se fue finn quedo inconsiente

* * *

><p><strong>el 1 es el espesial año nuevo<strong>


End file.
